Say Something
by AnyRochester
Summary: Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você... . . . Hermione achava que era o fim. Ele não iria mais voltar. Bom, era hora de parar de alimentar as esperanças.


_"I'm still learning to love."_

 _(Eu ainda estou aprendendo a amar.)_

* * *

Seus passos foram duros e rápidos, você não me deixou protestar, não me deixou dizer nada. Você simplesmente foi embora, me deixou parada sem nenhuma palavra a dizer. No momento em que a porta do café bateu indicando a sua saída, senti uma parte de mim indo junto contigo.

Já brigamos antes, já discutimos e gritamos um com o outro, isso não deveria ser grande coisa. Mas eu sentia algo diferente dessa vez, uma coisa que nunca existiu em outras de nossas brigas. Sentia meu coração partido. Sentia que você não irá voltar.

O vento gelado batia contra a minha pele sem piedade enquanto eu fazia o caminho de volta para o nosso apartamento, senti a neve envolver minha bota de couro preto e vi minhas pegadas enquanto olhava para trás na esperança de te ver me seguindo. Fechei os olhos e imaginei para onde você poderia ter ido.

Abri a porta de casa e minha esperança se foi quando vi que tudo estava escuro, todos os sinais de que você não estava ali, todos os sinais de que você não retornou.

Fechei novamente meus olhos e senti as lágrimas descendo incessantemente pelo meu rosto. A dor era imensa. Não queria acreditar que dessa vez era definitivo.

Despi minhas roupas enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro. Abri a torneira para que a água escorresse e enchesse a banheira ao mesmo tempo em que colocava água para ferver para mais tarde tomar um chá. As lágrimas continuavam e cansada de enxugá-las deixei que elas descessem livremente.

Ao colocar meu pé dentro da banheira já cheia, senti todo o meu corpo se anestesiar com a alta temperatura e com o vapor que exalava e se alastrava por todo o meu corpo. Isso me acalmou. Deixei todo o meu corpo sentir a sensação de estar submerso pela água e ao segurar a respiração por poucos minutos libertei minha mente dos pensamentos que a estavam fazendo enlouquecer.

Senti pingar gotas de água do meu cabelo assim que emergi, cruzei meus braços sobre minhas pernas que estavam colodas ao meu peito. Não conseguia parar de pensar. Cenas e frases ditas de nossa briga ecoavam na minha cabeça como um filme.

Comecei a pensar que tudo isso foi causado por um motivo infantil e que tudo poderia ter sido evitado. Minhas mãos foram de encontro às minhas orelhas como se eu pudesse impedir meu cérebro de pensar e processar tudo o que havia acontecido. Um soluço de repente escapou de minha garganta. Gostaria que tudo fosse uma mera ilusão. Um maldito sonho. Gostaria de acordar e ver que nada foi real.

Ouvi o bule chiar me despertando de tanta confusão. Peguei a toalha a centímetros de mim e me sequei vestindo meu roupão em seguida. Segui para a cozinha disposta a terminar o preparo do meu chá.

A vista da janela de nosso quarto parecia convidativa. Sentei em minha cadeira de leitura e fiquei a apreciar o mundo lá fora. A noite caía fria e inóspita. Não havia ninguém na rua, estava tudo deserto.

Fiquei imaginando quantas vezes nós já tinhamos brigado e de quantas maneiras diferentes já tínhamos feito as pazes. Imaginava que você fosse aparecer a qualquer momento, que eu escutaria o barulho da chave na porta e que eu ia correndo de receber. São as coisas que imaginamos quando estamos desesperados.

Observando os flocos de neve caindo lá fora, toda a nossa vida passou em frente aos meus olhos, todos os dias bons e ótimos, tudo desde que nos conhecemos. Todos os sorrisos, brincadeiras e momentos inesquecíveis.

Toda a melancolia e tristeza do mundo parecia se abater sobre mim apenas de imaginar que não teríamos mais isso. Tudo pelo que passamos juntos, um ao lado do outro, tudo parecia desmoronar como um castelo de areia invadido pelas ondas do mar.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta ao perceber que estávamos desistindo de tudo pelo o que lutamos, depois de tantas dificuldades, depois de tantas muralhas derrubadas, de todo o esforço exercido por ambas as partes, depois de tudo estávamos mesmo, nós dois, desistindo um do outro. E isso doía, doía mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido na vida.

Desistir de você era como desistir de uma parte de mim. Deixar-te para trás seria um sacrifício enorme que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Sentindo o chá já frio em minhas mãos, deixei a caneca sobre a cômoda e deitei em nossa cama. Todo o seu perfume entrou por minhas narinas e me fez estremecer. Eu te seguiria para qualquer lugar que você fosse e, agora, eu não faço ideia de onde você possa estar.

Meus olhos pesavam e pela primeira vez depois de tudo senti o sono me pegar desprevenida. Talvez dormir fosse a solução. Talvez fizesse com que eu me esquecesse de tudo, mesmo que por algunas horas. Doce ilusão. Mesmo exausta meus pensamentos não me deixavam pegar no sono. E meu medo de sonhar com você ao meu lado e depois despertar e descobrir que tudo não passava de uma mentira era maior do que qualquer coisa.

Por horas eu fiquei a estudar o teto, por horas eu fiquei imaginando onde você estava e o que estava fazendo, por horas eu fiquei pensando em o que eu faria a partir de agora. Por horas eu fiquei procurando detalhes que não me levaram a nenhuma resposta.

Longas horas se passaram e o céu já clareava. Na mesma proporção que a noite virou dia minha esperança desapareceu. Eu já não esperava você chegar, a realidade caiu sobre mim e meus olhos finalmente se fecharam deixando a exaustão vencer a batalha e tomar conta do meu corpo.

Então suas mãos me rodearam e eu ouvi você sussurrar em meu ouvido:

\- Ainda estou aprendendo a amar, mas não vou desistir de você. - seu cabelo loiro fazia cócegas em minha bochecha.

Foi aí que eu compreendi, as coisas que perdemos acabam voltando para nós, mas nem sempre da forma que esperamos.


End file.
